The prevailing method of interacting with a given service on the internet is accessing that service's website using a web browser or through an application provided by that service. With each service having its own interface on the internet, services generally operate independently from other services. Typically, users will visit one or more sites and services, often times opening multiple windows and/or tabs, when researching a particular topic, searching with a particular agenda, or completing any other task. The used services (or even multiple interactions within a single service) however are “silo-ed” from other opened information, and each service often has an independent look and feel with a unique navigation/interaction model. Such search behavior presents the user with high cognitive overhead and oftentimes interaction redundancy. Thus, there is a need in the search interface field to create a new and useful system and method for generating a contextual search stream. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.